stupid art projects
by ILOVEYOU9909
Summary: a bunch of eggy one shots :
1. Chapter 1

I tilted her head slightly positioning it so she was in the light.

"Now stay just like this" I tell Ella as I walk to my stool where I had my sketchbook set up. This stupid art project had paired me, of course, with the one girl I couldn't stand. The girl who had once been my best friend. Her waves of brown hair fell in gentle curtains around her pretty face. Brown eyes stared at me curiously I looked away and started on my portrait of her. I furrowed my eyebrows as I drew, looking up at her every few seconds.

"So serious" she mumbles mocking the look on my face.

"Stop quoting titanic and stay still" I order her with a smile; she was still the same person the same goofy teenage girl who had the pretty smile and the big brown eyes that I had once loved.

"If this was titanic I'd have my clothes off" she tells me with a sly smile. I blush slightly at the thought before composing myself. She relaxes her face and I continue to draw, its coming out pretty good if I say so myself. It was easy with such a pretty model. No never mind ignore that last line I'm not going there again no matter how pretty she is. I finish with the features of her face and move on to her hair. The perfectly straight brown locks with the natural golden highlights she's breathtaking and she knows it. Every guy in school was barking up this tree, they all wanted to be the center of her attention, the apple of her eye and any other cheesy clichés you can think of. She was perfect yet full of flaws that no one ever saw, like the scars on her wrists from her depression stage in sophomore year. The tears in her heart from the night her mother died, the moments that no one knew about. I knew though because I had been her best friend it had been me and her against the world, together forever. Or so I thought but when her sister left for college her father became distant and so did the two of us. But the brown eyes that I had just drawn gave away her emotions when she wasn't careful. They showed the pain and the suffering that the girl in front of me had gone through. I looked at the hair I had drawn it looked nothing like hers it was to … dull. The girl in front of me was radiant too radiant to capture on paper. I erase and once again focus on her hair I get it right this time I add in the lighter streaks and it looks full of body. I continue to draw her neck leading in to the slope of her shoulders than down to her torso. I remember her titanic comment and feel my ears heat up.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing" Ella smiles.

"again with the titanic quotes do you have no life so all you do is sit at home and watch titanic" I ask a bit harshly she quiets and goes back to her original position.

"I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone... Then I think of you." She mutters quietly this quote gives me butterflies not that I'll admit it.

"That was from A Cinderella Story happy now" she sneers I admit I deserved that one.

"Ecstatic" I snap back at her she rolls her eyes before once again relaxing for the picture, I finish quickly waiting to be rid of her.

"I'm done" I announce she stands up wrapping her arms around herself.

"Can I see it" she asks nervously I nod and hand her the sketchbook. She stares a while tracing lines with her fingers.

"It's beautiful Iggy" she whispers breathlessly handing it back to me.

"Thanks" I reply quietly we fall into an awkward silence. Her phone goes off playing "she will be loved" by Maroon 5. She's the girl with the broken smile I can tell. She sends a reply back to whoever the message was from.

"I've got to go" she tells me gathering her bag and coat.

"Where" I ask impulsively she gives me a small, sad smile.

"Meeting my dad at the cemetery it's the anniversary" she says and I can tell it takes a lot out of her I nod sympathetically.

"Will you come" she asks uncertainly I'm completely taken aback, what to do, what to say to this, what to do.

"Never mind it was stupid question sorry I know we… aren't that close anymore" she waves sadly before walking out the door. Leaving me behind to realize that I just let the girl of my dreams walk out of my life; again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't think this came out very good but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. I originally wasn't going to make this a story but someone suggested it and I was bored. It's kinda short but I was in a rush trying to do this and my science project. I probably wont update on a regular basis but I will try to do it often I'd like reviews to hear what you think but they don't really matter to me. Tell me it sucks tell my you think my writing is epic either way I'll keep going :D so yea go ahead and read this lovely (not in my opinion) chapter thingy!**

Ella P.O.V

I closed the door behind me feeling stupid. What kind of person asked their ex best friend to go visit their mother's grave, oh yea me. I run a hand through my plain, mousey brown hair letting it fall off of my fingers. I walked to my yellow buggy that sat parked in Iggy's driveway next to his beat up Chevy truck. I had spent so many days in that truck last summer before… never mind it was over Iggy and I weren't friends anymore. I climbed into my car and pulled on to the road heading for the cemetery. I bet you're wondering why me and Iggy aren't friends well its simple I'm Ella Martinez daughter of Charles Martinez aka Mr. big-shot-lawyer-guy. I'm head of prom comity and student body president but I didn't want any of it no matter how much I tell myself I do. My family was 'supportive' if you can even say that, my family was close to nonexistent. My sister was off at some fancy British college, it was probably as far away as she could get. After my mom died she hated being at the house, we all did. Dad left continuously taking cases in different states. Max, my sister, spent her time drinking away and partying with some internet guy who called himself tall, dark, and handsome. I spent my time with Iggy I can still remember the first day we met. It wasn't the classiest meeting finding a sophomore dressed in all black slitting her wrists in the school parking lot. I wasn't goth or emo I wore the black for my mom, for mourning. As for the cutting it just took away the pain of losing my mom, for the fear that I wasn't a good enough daughter. Iggy made the pain go away without the knife. He was my own personal sun, with his caring pale blue eyes and wild strawberry blonde hair. He was my night in shining armor not that I deserved one. I'm broken out of my Iggy thoughts as I pull into the cemetery lot and find an empty space. I walk though the paths until I spot my father standing at my mother's grave. I walk over silently and place a hand on his shoulder, he jumps slightly.

"I'm so glad you're here" he says pulling me into a slightly awkward hug I smile and hug back.

"Wouldn't miss it" I mutter.

"I've actually got to go now honey I'm leaving for Ohio in an hour I love you though" he says quickly checking his watch.

"Here's the card for food and anything else" he rushes pushing the American express card into my hands. The stupid piece of plastic that costs me my father, we don't need this much money he just does it now to distract himself from his life. I nod and slip it into my pocket giving my dad a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, be safe" I tell him as he jogs towards his car leaving me alone; again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but I really needed to make an authors note but to make it up to you I will be updating with a real thing tonight! I've decided not to make this a story because I'm bad at following through with stuff like this so I'm going to just write a bunch of iggy/ella one-shots that all kind of relate to the first chapter thingy. They are going to be from the past and present and future hehe I hope you guys don't mind my new idea please reviwe :) -ILOVEYOU9909**


	4. suicidal thoughts

**AN: HERE IT IS! Sorry I know its late but I've been super busy I went to see Puss in Boots with my little cousin and then I had to study for a science test tomorrow but here it is oh and btw Josh is just some random name he's not really important. I hope you enjoy **

I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Iggy but another part of me loved Josh. I couldn't stop my feelings from consuming me. I could feel the salty tears sliding down my cheeks as I walked on the ships empty deck. I wanted this all to end; I wanted to be happy with Iggy. But too many obstacles were standing in our way and one of them was my feelings towards Josh. I felt safe when I was with Josh like nothing could hurt me, I trusted him. I had always imagined my life like a romance book, but now that it was I wanted no part in it. I was loosing my grip on reality and I couldn't get it back. I shivered from the ocean breeze seeping through my thin sweater and chilling me to the bone. I sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped my feet in, only to retract them quickly from the frigid water. They must have turned the heat off for the night. And with that thought I had found a way to leave my drama filled life behind. So slowly I lowered my already cold body into the dark water. I gasped when I hit the water completely. I took a deep breath and slipped under the surface. I could feel my lungs begging for the air that I refused to give them. I felt myself drifting away and then my world went black.

"Ella wake up, come on please don't die" I heard a voice pleading with me. I didn't want to open my eyes because I didn't want to see the face behind the voice.

"Shit Ella come on you can't do this" I could just barely feel myself being shaken. Then I felt my nose being pinched closed and a pair of familiar lips being placed on mine forcing air into my lungs. I had missed those lips on mine but I could not recognize who's they were, all I knew was that I had a strong erg to kiss them. So I did I place my hand on there cheek and pulled there lips closer to mine. The strangers hand was tangled in my hair while the other was holding my up in a sitting position. We spent what seemed like forever kissing on the deck of the ship. When we pulled away I recognized a very surprised yet happy Iggy .

"You're okay" he said wrapping me into a tight embrace which I quickly returned.

"What were you doing" he asked "you could have killed yourself" I looked down afraid to meet his eye.

"That was the point" I whispered into his shoulder. He lifted my face up gently with his hands and stared into my eyes as if to try to figure out why I had done it.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"I don't know" I lied not wanting him to know that I needed him.

"And why do I no…" I cut him off by placing my lips against his, they moved together as if made for each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me feeling the need to be close to him. I could tell he felt the same as he pulled me closer with each kiss. After what felt like an eternity we broke apart both smiling, Iggy took my face him his hands and placed a feather light kiss on my nose before resting his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" he whispered, I looked shyly up into his blue eyes and placed my lips once again on his in a small kiss.


	5. conversations with nudge

**authors note this chapter is kinda short but i really enjoyed writing it and I think its one of my favorites so far! so um here it is so read and enjoy and review if you could cause I wou;d kinda like really apreciate your opinion even if you think it sucks :) **

**"**I see the way you look at her" Nudge tells me, shoving me jokingly.

"Please stop" I whine, to bad for me Mrs. Chatter-box never listens.

"You're like a lost puppy Iggy like woof woof" she mocks as we stop at my locker; I ignore her as I shove books and papers into my messenger bag. All the while, Nudge continues her rant about me being in love with my best friend.

"You're obviously so in love with Ella, I swear the only one who doesn't know is her! I mean come on Ig it's kind of pathetic" she sighs while dramatically throwing her arms around, I turn on her feeling fed up.

"Just shut up Nudge! I'm sick of hearing this same lecture every time we talk, can't you just drop the topic I'm not in love with her" my shouting had caught the attention of several people but I ignore them, Nudge stares at me wide eyed.

"Not in love with who?" asks the girl in question, Ella throws her arm over Nudges shoulder and looks between the two of us oddly.

"Cant you two not be at each others throats for like a day" Ella jokes as we walk toward the cafeteria.

"So what were you guys on about this time" Ella asks poking me playfully in the ribs. Neither Nudge nor I reveal the contents of our argument to Ella.

"Ugh why wont you guys talk" Ella groans agitatedly after badgering us, trying to get us to talk.

"Dunno" Nudge and I reply at the same time, Ella groans and moves in front of us.

"You guys are so difficult" Ella calls over her shoulder. She walks away her hips swaying slightly her dark wash skinny jeans; I watch her walk away feeling my stomach sink. I was so in love with my best friend it was just sad.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Nudge sneers as she turns down the hallway that leads to her locker, my hears heat up and turn bright red at being caught

"Bite me" I shout after her in response she sends me her perfectly polished middle finger.

"And then there was one" I mutter to myself as I walk down the hall alone.

**review please press the button you know you want to tell me what you think! **


End file.
